


attention is the beginning of devotion

by scandalous



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [10]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom Greg House, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, M/M, Out of Character, Praise Kink, Self-Worth Issues, Sub Robert Chase, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase is desperate to please House.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	attention is the beginning of devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** desperate to please partner due to low self-esteem  
> also for **merry month of masturbation**.
> 
> 10 minutes before its the 11th, but i made it, bitches.
> 
> enjoy!

Chase wants House's approval so much, he might be addicted to it.

Every time House whispers any praise, from the mocking _pretty slut_ to the almost-genuine _good boy_ , he feels his insides melt. He wants him so bad it hurts, wants him to tell him there's something worth looking at, that there's something he's worth for other than being a semi-decent doctor and a semi-decent lay. He's unsure that House sleeps with him because of anything other than convenience; he's his employee who is desperate for his approval and there is no money involved in the sex like it would if he hired a sex worker. He's free and he's desperate. Better than a hooker, he said once, kissing into his neck, and he wondered briefly if it was a comment on the money or on the quality.

"House," Chase breathes out, clinging onto him, eyes wide as he bounces on his cock. He's fantasized about this for so, so long, jerked off to this so many times he couldn't keep count even if he tried. House has brought that up more than once; mocked him for just how much lust and desire he holds for his boss. You're pathetic, he had growled between kisses once, after he told him he didn't know how many times, exactly, he had gotten off to him.

"Shh," he says. "Be good for me. Don't talk. I don't want to hear a single word from you. Your accent turns me off." There's a joking tone all over his words, but it still makes his skin crawl. He could put on an American accent, he can put on a really good one, but House would question him and psychoanalyze him for trying to please him _that_ bad.

That is the first thing he learns— House doesn't like to hear him talk during sex.

The second is that House has a wide variety of sexual interests. From watching him get off on his own, to denying him orgasm, to spanking him, to tying him up. He always tries to mix it up. Once he wanted him to dress up in lingerie— and who is he to deny him? He's not one to deny him. He does it, even if it makes him feel like House would much prefer him if he was a girl.

The third is that House is mean in bed. He's always been into degradation, into being mocked and humiliated, so the words sing in his ears as he tells him how pathetic he is. A part of him chooses to internalize every insult, decide that House means every single one of them, until they curl up during aftercare and, as House rubs soap against his shoulders, he tells him he didn't mean a thing. That this is just all in good fun.

The fourth and last is that House doesn't like him that much.

"You're pretty," he tells him, hand on his chin, keeping him upright, "but I could do much better than you, boy. You know that, right?"

Chase goes stiff against him, and before he can get a better hold of himself, tears well up in his eyes, blurring his vision.

"Yeah," he chokes out, halfway into a sob.

House's eyes widen and he pulls him off. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I didn't—"

"I know," he interrupts. "I know you could do much better than him. I'm just easy and I'm not asking for money for it. I know you could do much, much better than me. You don't have to rub it in my face."

"Chase," House says sternly, grabbing him by his shoulders. He gasps, looks up at him. "I was doing your whole degradation thing. You are one of the prettiest men I have ever seen. It would be _quite_ hard for me to do better than you."

Chase blinks. "What?"

"Do you really believe every single degrading thing I have told you?" he presses, lips purse, brows furrowed. "You are not a good-for-nothing whore, you're not _pathetic_ for sleeping with me. Goddammit, Chase, I wouldn't have said all those things if I knew you had self-worth issues the size of a dumpster truck!"

Chase flinches a little at that. "I-I thought you just didn't care," he says in a small voice.

"Of course— of course I care, Chase," he says. "Just because I'm an ass at work doesn't mean I'm devoid of emotion. I care about you and Cameron and Foreman, whether I like it or not. And I wouldn't have degraded you if I knew your self-esteem issues would make you believe I _meant_ all of it."

"You tried to tell me you didn't," Chase points out. "But I just couldn't…. it sounded like a bad attempt at aftercare."

"It was a _genuine_ attempt at aftercare, if anything," House says, rather desperately. He sits down next to him. "I tried to make you feel comfortable. Clearly I did a shit job at it."

"You tried," Chase offers. "I…I'm just stubborn." He clears his throat, pauses to think over the question for a while. "Do you really hate my accent?"

"No," House says immediately. "No. I - I think it's cute, actually."

"Oh," he says, looking down at his lap. He's still naked. He's still shaking, he's still about to cry over this.

"Would you… would you like your clothes?"

"Yes."

House gets them for him and hands them over, and he makes quick work of dressing back up.

"We will… we will discuss this," he says. "If you don't want to keep… _this_ going, I get it, just say the word. I'll leave you alone. But if you do want to keep this going, we have to have a talk. About your limits, about what you want and about what you don't want."

"We should've had that one when we started this," Chase points out.

House gives him a shrug. "You probably would've lied and said you had no limits, so."

Chase hates how he's correct; how he really would've happily said that he didn't mind anything House did to him. That he would enjoy all of it. _Do with me what you will_. 

"Perhaps I would've," he agrees, a bit embarrassed by the realization. "But I won't now."

"Promise?" House says, tilting his head at him.

"Yes," he agrees. "Promise."

House gives him one of those genuine smiles that make his whole body feel light. "Good."


End file.
